


Winchester Motel

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Unnatural Writers [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am really out of practice writing poetry. Oh well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winchester Motel

**Author's Note:**

> I am really out of practice writing poetry. Oh well.

Leather brushes plaid,

Two souls too close

In the front seat.

Loud guitar and dust,

Gunpowder and lead,

Silver and salt.

Four wheels on the blacktop,

Sun though the windshield.

Anger and laughter and tears.

“I love you”s hidden in every word.

A home made of leather and chrome.

“Welcome to the Winchester Motel.

We don't have cable,

But we do have room service.”


End file.
